


为孽

by AdieuAtha



Category: Asmodeus诡话集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdieuAtha/pseuds/AdieuAtha
Collections: Asmodeus





	为孽

苏栩捏住澹台素的下巴猛得凑近，正要一通发作，却在抬眼看到他眉骨那道旧伤的瞬间卸了劲。  
他盯着那道疤，心思却倏忽转到了多年前，那时他第一次走进藤府的深院，在遮天蔽日的红枫之下，他一眼便看到了那个粗布烂衣的孩子，眼眸深处藏着莫名而盛大的欢喜。  
那是苏栩所知的两人的第一次正式相遇。  
他闭上眼叹了口气，心想，无论何时，自己都没办法真的生他的气。  
只要思及那么多年小心翼翼的靠近，两次他无力挽回的死亡，他就只剩下满腔酸涩与怆然，什么脾气都没有了。  
“叔父”澹台素眨了眨眼睛，“能先放开吗，你这样我忍不住。”  
“什么？”苏栩一睁眼，就见一双瞳色极深的眼眸，里面烛光摇曳，而自己身处暖光的中央。  
澹台素顺着他收手的动作往前一凑，唇对唇贴了上去。  
苏栩愣了愣，所有杂乱心绪瞬间一空，下意识伸手去推他，却推了个空。  
澹台素识情识趣得很，不急于一时，占到便宜就算完。  
“这个。”  
“……别胡闹。”苏栩脸色“唰”得红了下来。  
“这可是叔父先闭的眼睛。”澹台素勾起唇角：“这便算是胡闹了？那上次在藤家叔父对我做的算是什么？”  
……是你对我做了什么才对吧！  
苏栩气得咬下嘴唇，平了两口气，道：“你……”  
澹台素双手突然勾住他的脖子，将他猛地拉近，近到鼻尖相碰，呼吸相闻。澹台素轻轻舔了一下苏栩略干燥的唇，清楚地感觉到面前人微妙的反应。  
任何温言软语或其他形式的接触，都比不上亲吻更能让苏栩神魂颠倒的。澹台素不理解个中道理，但应用得十分熟练。  
“喂，你还……”蹬鼻子上脸了？  
然而他没有机会说了，澹台素趁着他开口的东风将舌头探入。苏栩不知怎么就被撬开了唇齿，整个脑袋被搅成了浆糊。  
澹台素一手揽住他的肩，一手扶着他的头，用力将他揉进怀里，唇齿间攻城略地近乎凶狠。  
苏栩迷瞪瞪的头脑中生出一种无名的惧意，不由自主地要推开，却被人将手折起压在胸前，成了一副欲拒还迎的情态。他越是退，澹台素抱得越是紧，迫得越深。到最后，苏栩浑身软绵绵地倚在澹台素身上，只能无力地仰头承受侵犯。  
罢了。他最后一丝清明神智终于灰飞烟灭。  
等澹台素欲放开他时，他双臂勾着眼前人的脖子，无意识地回吻了过去。  
待这二人分开，又过了许久。  
苏栩气息凌乱地愣怔了好一会儿，抬头望向澹台素。  
澹台素也望着他。  
“阿素。”苏栩说完，才发现那一声呼唤混着些软乎乎的调子，很有些腻人。  
澹台素气息一顿，随即攒出个微妙的笑，放低声音道：“怎么，叔父又想与我胡闹了么？”  
苏栩有气无力地撇嘴：“你还知道我是你叔父……”  
他突然感觉天地颠倒了过来。澹台素突然出手，将他打横抱起挪到了藤床上。  
澹台素拉住他的白棉腰带用力一扯。  
“我还是你男人呢。”  
澹台素剥下了身下人的外衫，随手往地上一扔，低头狠狠吻住了苏栩的唇。同时他手上不停，探入凌乱半敞着的中衣，轻轻揉搓着在寒风中微微挺立的乳头。  
“唔……”苏栩的身体与澹台素磨合了数年，是再敏感不过的，只是轻微的触碰就让他有了反应。  
苏栩将手臂缠上澹台素的脖子，双眼微阖，颤动的眼睫像轻柔的羽毛。澹台素用目光一遍一遍地描摹他的轮廓，将这只有自己才能看到的迷醉模样深深印到心里。  
澹台素松开被咬得微微红肿的嘴唇，转而去咬耳朵。小巧的耳垂被又咬又撮地玩弄，同两点乳头一起，让苏栩有点受不住地轻哼出声：“嗯……阿素，阿素……”  
澹台素松开耳垂，再次咬上嘴唇，将细碎黏腻的喘息声含进嘴里：“叔父，我在。”  
他突然用力一捏指尖乳头，苏栩猛地瞪大双睛：“唔!”  
澹台素打着转挑逗那敏感之处，笑容里是恶作剧成功的得意。苏栩拿含着朦胧水光的眼睛轻轻瞪他，却因为泛着粉色的脸颊，微红的眼角，时断时续的喘息，倒显得像是勾引人：“……别闹了。”  
澹台素眼神又幽深了一分，亲了一下他的鼻尖：“不闹了，干正事。”他一把抓下苏栩的亵裤，低下身，将小苏栩含了进去。  
虽然早已不是第一次用口，但这刺激对苏栩来讲总还是有点大：“阿，阿素，你，哈啊……不要……”  
澹台素心里有数，并不把苏栩的哼哼唧唧当真，几个深喉下去，将苏栩逼得喘息连连，没过多久就泄了出来，身体软成一摊春水。  
澹台素将滴落的浊液抹上那人的脸。已是一派淫糜之象，偏偏那人还身处高潮的余韵，眼神微微涣散，双唇微张，露出一点媚红的舌尖，让此景更具冲击性。  
澹台素眯了眯眼，将沾染着浊液的手指伸进苏栩的嘴里，搅弄唇舌，模仿抽插的动作。  
苏栩慢慢回过神来，嫌腥，软绵绵地挥手打开澹台素作乱的手指，作出一副愤愤然的样子：“阿素！”  
“叔父，给别人看见了，还以为是我欺负你了。怎么这么久了还是这么小脸，跟第一次的黄花大闺女似的。”澹台素用最轻柔的声线说着不堪入耳的混账话，“你明明很舒服，干吗不直接跟我说想要？扭扭捏捏的样子是要勾引我吗？”  
苏栩确实是一副被欺负了的委屈样，听了这话，更是羞得不知所言：“你才勾引呢，明明是你先……犯上。”  
澹台素抚上他的腰，轻轻捏了把腰间软肉，捏得苏栩感觉一阵酥麻上脑：“那么，到底想不想要？”  
苏栩红着脸沉默。  
为什么非得执着这个问题……  
“唉，叔父，你还是没回答我。”澹台素将苏栩双腿分开抱到大腿上，手探进衣下，揉捏两团雪白的软肉。  
苏栩咽了一口唾沫，双手抓着澹台素肩上衣料，尽力稳住呼吸：“你，你都到这一步了，我还用说什么？”  
“要不要？最后一遍哦，叔父再不回答……”  
一根手指突然探入后穴。  
“啊！”苏栩被突如其来的这一下吓了一跳，往前一倒，落入一个早已准备好的怀抱。澹台素一只手不停抽插，一只手揽住苏栩，手掌温柔地按在他的颈后：“要不要。”  
苏栩没来得及说话，就感觉后面又多了一根手指：“唔！你轻一点……刚刚不就说问最后一遍了吗？”  
“你没回答，不算。”  
原本没什么可犹豫的一句话，因为一再的逼迫变得反而难以出口，苏栩咬唇忍住喘息，梗着脖子大声来了一句：“不要！”  
身后的手指突然停了下来。  
苏栩心里一动：这混蛋小子总不会真的停了不搞吧。  
僵持好了一回儿，苏栩原本凌乱的喘息都平复了下去，就听那人在耳边干巴巴地道：“……叔父认真的？”  
随即感觉手指缓缓往外拔，好像故意这么慢一样，一点一点摩擦过肉壁。而穴肉远比它的主人坦诚得多，在花膏的润滑下，潮湿火热，一层层褶皱依依不舍地挽留着手指。  
“不再考虑一下？”  
苏栩“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，脑袋一歪轻轻撞上身边人的头：“你啊，到底在闹什么小孩脾气，今天到底怎么了？”  
澹台素沉默不语，手指却陡然一转。  
“唔……”手指正好刮擦到敏感点，激得苏栩发出一声轻呼。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，心下觉得好笑又新奇。阿素虽然向来一肚子坏水，但至少在他面前还保留着些假模假样的正经人样，像这种近乎撒娇的行为以前从未有过。  
还挺可爱的。  
他才不相信这是郡守大人的真情表达，不过是对付他的新招。  
苏栩笑弯了桃花眼，放轻声音，在他耳边软软道：“行了行了怕了你了，小混蛋……阿素，我想要……”他顿了顿，换了更软的语气，“你给我，好不好。”  
苏栩一边点火，一边偷偷观察澹台素的神色。  
澹台素八风不动，乍一看颇有定力。  
“好啊，宁人。”澹台素轻笑一声，俯下身温柔地轻咬住苏栩的下唇。  
苏栩阖上眼，沉迷地与身上的人交换气息，发出轻微的呻吟，四肢软软地缠上澹台素的脖颈和腰。  
苏栩无法否认自己甚至有些期待接下来澹台素的对待。他放下一切矫情的小情绪，放任自己沉溺。  
突如其来的进入，让苏栩全身肌肉瞬间紧绷，一下子收紧齿关，咬伤了澹台素的唇角。  
艳红的血顺着下巴低落。  
苏栩呆呆地看着澹台素唇角的血，又嗔怪又心疼。被突然破开的身体酸胀作痛，他一时间脑子有些堵，只能依凭本能推拒，双手抵在澹台素的肩上:“啊……等，等等……你先出去一下。”  
澹台素吻上苏栩的眼睛，细细将泪花舔去，左手扶住他的腰，右手在乳头上挑逗揉捏，激起细碎短促的轻喘:“……宁人，宁人。”  
他喊得虔诚而执迷，一声又一声，随着话音下身缓缓小幅度抽插。  
苏栩全身浮起一层漂亮的绯色，尤其是眼角，泪水被舔开，整个眼部都都泛着润泽的水光。  
小苏栩颤巍巍地再次立起，苏栩想要抚慰一下自己，双手却被向上拉起，固定在头上。  
澹台素在他的颈侧着迷地亲吻啃噬着，留下一个个淡粉的印记。  
叔父不知道自己现在这个样子有多美。  
澹台素狠狠撮了一口苏栩的脸蛋，内心深处颇有些遗憾和不满。  
要让叔父也欣赏一下自己这幅沉醉情欲的销魂模样。  
苏栩这时完全不知道澹台素心里诡异的盘算。他紧紧闭着眼，仿佛在用心感受着体内巨物的律动，间或发出难以自抑的哭腔，一副委屈到不行又爽到不行的样子。  
“阿，阿素啊，你……嗯啊……你快点……哈……好不好……”苏栩断断续续地求欢，嘴里像含了一口牛奶，咕咕哝哝地说不清楚。  
澹台素将苏栩的双腿驾到肩上。白皙修长的腿近在脸侧，澹台素伸出舌头在小腿侧色气地绕着圈舔弄。  
“宁人，你更紧了。”  
“……别说，啊，别说了!”  
澹台素不怕在床上惹叔父生气，将扭动的两条白腿又往肩后送了送，挺身恣意抽插起来。  
夏夜里，院中蝉鸣声不断，燥热的空气渐渐散去，贴地而来的细风透着缕缕凉意。  
  
“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音不绝于耳，澹台素享受地微微扬起头，喟叹道:“叔父好棒，又热又紧……”  
苏栩这时候虽然意乱情迷，但并不有碍视听，听闻此言混沌的脑子里竟浮现出一丝恼意，后穴随之一绞。  
“嘶!”澹台素咬住一缕发丝，咬牙切齿地笑了一下，像凶兽按倒不停挣扎的猎物时流露的轻蔑。  
他伸手撩开苏栩侧脸上汗湿的乱发，用指腹摩挲他的脸，“宁人别急，慢慢给你。”  
澹台素抱起苏栩的腰身，让他直直地坐到了自己身上。  
体位的变化让苏栩猝不及防地吃进了更深。  
“啊！”他紧紧闭上眼睛，被逼出一滴泪来，身子软绵绵地靠在澹台素身上，双臂无力地垂在两边。  
澹台素侧过脸亲吻苏栩，与下面粗暴的抽插形成了鲜明的对比。  
“阿素，唔……太深了，你……你慢一点，出去一点……啊!”苏栩意乱情迷地胡乱呻吟着，带着一点哭腔，“阿素，求求你……”  
他身为男人，自然也知道在这种情况下示弱求饶只会让身上之人更加兴奋，但他也没有别的办法，只能顺从地迎合那个不知疲倦索取着的人，恳求给予一点点温柔体贴。  
但澹台素显然是看惯了这一套戏码，并不放在心上：“这样就能满足宁人了吗？”他拉着苏栩的手按在交合的部位，“宁人的小嘴可是喜欢得紧，吃个不停，吸个不停呢。”  
苏栩的手搭在那里，感觉仿佛是自己握着那根火热的肉棒抽插自己，虽然不是第一次，但还是不可避免地觉得羞耻。  
“宁人喜欢它吗？”澹台素低头舔弄苏栩胸前的凸起，一遍遍地将它润湿。  
“啊……”苏栩呆呆地应了一声，手抚上腹部，感受用身体勾勒出的那事物的形状。  
手刚刚触及到皮肤，苏栩就感觉那里面的事物又大了几分。  
“宁人刚刚还在求饶，现在又点火。”澹台素与苏栩额头相抵，声音低沉沙哑，同时双手大力揉捏着柔软的股肉，身下不断耸动，“接下来，可别怪我。”  
“……唔?”苏栩有些害怕地缩了缩肩膀。  
“腿夹紧。”  
苏栩突然感觉身体腾空，澹台素就着交合的姿势将他抱了起来。这样一来，因为体重的关系，下面进得更深了。  
苏栩慌忙地像八爪鱼一样缠住澹台素，修长的双腿盘在他的腰际：“你干嘛……”  
垫在身下的衣服离了后背，苏栩整个光裸着被抱在半空，瑟缩着将身子往上挪。  
这时托住他的力道突然减轻，苏栩的身子毫无防备地向下落去，突如其来地将肉棒几乎整个吞下。  
“啊!”苏栩惨叫了一声，时隔多年再次体会到了第一次被这个小混蛋破开身子的感受。那种身体深处隐秘的撕裂感和满足感，令人痛苦又令人迷乱，让运筹帷幄的苏总管总是不知怎么应对才好。  
澹台素稳住苏栩的身子，然后双手托住他的臀部小幅度地开始上下颠弄：“宁人，我们去房里。”  
“……嗯，好。”  
澹台素抱着苏栩一步一步慢慢地走向合欢树下的卧房，中间将他抵在门上抽插了几下，被苏栩握拳轻轻捶了两下，才转移至室内。  
澹台素将苏栩放到床上，还没放实，苏栩就一伸手勾住他的脑袋吻了上去。  
月上中天，人不眠。  
“……不要了不要了……我好难受，阿素……”苏栩趴在床上，试图往前挪动摆脱澹台素的禁锢，却根本无力前进一分，反而被施加更加猛烈的挞伐，“……呜……你慢一点……我不要了阿素……”  
澹台素却仿佛没有听见一般，俯首在苏栩后颈啃咬吮吸，下身不知疲倦地耸动着。  
“阿素……”苏栩不可抑制地哭出了声。  
已经来了三个回合，身上这人却还没有休息的意思，自己已经完全没有力气应付了。苏栩感觉屁股被撞击得火辣辣地疼。内里敏感处被撞麻了一轮，现在快感重回，较之先前更加来势汹汹。  
“我不要了呜……要坏了……”  
澹台素就着交合的姿势将苏栩抱起，双手托着他的膝弯，像给小孩把尿一样带着他下了床。  
来到等身高的镜子前，澹台素凑到苏栩耳边：“睁眼。”  
苏栩应声睁开禁闭的双眼，颤巍巍的，乖巧温驯地不像话。只见那镜里的人全身白皙的皮肤上布满青紫爱痕，眼角绯红，白浊沾在眼睫上，泪水糊了满脸，嘴唇翕合，艳红的舌头微微吐出。小脸上写满了情欲，却还抽抽搭搭打着哭嗝，让人充满凌虐欲。  
苏栩的视线慢慢向下，看到自己的将立未立的嫩茎，马眼处流着稀薄的清液，泄过几次后可怜兮兮地再也吐不出什么来。小穴吞吐着那根硕大巨物，随着剧烈的抽插不住翻出艳红的媚肉，白浊从穴内被一点点带出。  
太刺激了，太过了……  
苏栩扭过头，已经到了崩溃的边缘：“不，不……”  
“宁人你看啊，你这幅样子多美啊。”澹台素一脸痴迷地埋首他的颈间，深深地吸了一口气，“第一次见面我就喜欢你，你知道的。从第二次见面开始，我就想着，你得是我的，我要把你压在床上操操到哭出来，操到你眼里只有我一个……只有我能看到你这副样子。”  
“你……你不是……”苏栩轻声呢喃，直觉眼前人有些不对，意识却渐渐模糊。  
“宁人，我是。”澹台素咬住他的耳垂，“我在。”  
  
第二天申时，苏栩迷迷糊糊地醒过来，身子一动，便感觉有钻心的疼痛从不可描述的地方传来，腰背跟断了一样，连转身都做不到。  
“……小混蛋!”  
床边传来一阵轻响，随之而来的是澹台素带着笑意的一声：“你醒了，叔父?”  
苏栩面无表情地看着床顶双龙戏珠的浮雕，干巴巴地道：“你昨晚发什么疯，还不快扶我起来。”  
澹台素将他从床上抱起圈进怀里，掩不住地春风得意：“是我不好，累到叔父了……”  
一番劝哄之后，苏栩终于闷闷地埋进了澹台素的胸口。  
他揪着澹台素腰间悬挂着的玉佩的穗子，突然想起昨夜后半段阿素隐约透露出的不对劲，仔细回想却是有些记忆模糊：“阿素，你昨晚……”  
“对了叔父，镜子好看吗？”  
苏栩捶了他一下：“去!”  
这面镜子留不得。  
看着对面沾染白浊的镜面，苏总管红着小脸如是想。  
浮云飘过九万里，草木峥嵘，华光满地。  
澹台大人圈着怀里软绵绵的身体，微妙地笑了。  
把戏可以玩，但临到最后关头，果然还是过不去他呜咽求饶那一关。  
  
藤素啊藤素。  
你可真是，一个有趣的人啊。

end

琴鼓节的这几天，青龙道历来热闹，街上路上人头攒动，妖气盈天。  
按青龙道的规矩，这一天就该是百业俱废，人人出门闲游。可一整个白天苏栩却忙得脚不沾地。一是为郡守府的修缮工作，二是为打发各道上来拜访兼找茬的家主宗主，三是为往后重整郡守威望谋划。  
苏总管自是能耐，奈何一件件事儿上赶着来，连轴转了一个多月，天大的能耐也扛不住肉体的萎靡了。  
可外道的人不会理会本地的风俗习惯，时间也不等人，万事只有早做准备，才不至于日后乱中出错。  
每思及此，苏栩便只好强忍倦意，做出气定神闲游刃有余的样子。  
直到嗅到琴鼓节时特制的干炒条花的香味，苏栩才堪堪完成一天的事务，想起来还有这么个节日。  
“叔父。”苏栩听到门外传来轻轻的敲门声。  
他揉了揉眉心，温声道，”阿素么，进来吧。”  
一个白衣少年推门进来，手上拎着一个小食盒，随着门的打开，条花干的香味越发浓厚，直扑苏栩的鼻尖。  
“这是你今天街上买的?隔着门就闻到香了。”苏栩笑道。  
澹台素将食盒轻放在案上，打开，里面果然是淡粉色的条花干，边上还配有一小碟花蜜:“今日琴鼓节，我随白先生出门闲游时，在天井边看到卖这条花干的，自己先尝了一点，只觉花香绵长，滋味甜美，虽不知叔父是否喜欢，但还是带了些回来。叔父，试试吧。”  
苏栩拿起筷子，突然想起了什么:“哦?天井边的那一家?”  
“没错。”澹台素眉角微微挑起，“怎么，叔父知道?”  
“你父亲从前天天挂在嘴边上的，我怎会不知道。”苏栩眯起眼睛，像是在回忆那个人的音容笑貌，“冬春之交，青龙道南，明府边小天井柳娘子炸的条花脆干最是香甜，若有枇杷蜜与青梅酒相配，加二三知己相伴闲谈，可堪人间绝妙享受。”  
说完苏栩轻轻摇了摇头，闭目将一筷条花干送入口中，细细品味。  
澹台素看着苏栩吃得开心，笑了笑，低眉道，“我从前不知，父亲竟是这般风流雅致之人……看来这条花干没买错，父亲喜欢的东西，叔父自然也喜欢。”  
苏栩吃完一根，又夹起一根沾了沾花蜜:“是啊，只可惜少了青梅酒……不过这也无妨，反正我这几天无闲饮酒，吃春嘛，这些足矣。”  
“叔父终日为郡守府奔走，实在辛苦，侄儿看在眼里，却无能为力，不知如何为叔父分忧，只好做些小事聊表心意，能让叔父暂且抒怀就好。”  
苏栩手中的筷子顿了顿，然后不动声色地放下筷子，抬眼看他。  
真是礼貌谦逊，也真是装模作样。  
那一副温顺的眉眼，曾经染了层层的血，干涸凝固的，新鲜冒着热气的……任谁在那种眼神下经过一遭，都不敢说这人纯良无辜。  
饶是苏栩自诩经历过百年风浪，也在那种眼神下出了一身冷汗。  
他已经不记得当初是怎么强自定下心神，向那个恶鬼伸出了手。  
比起接受他的好意，他更相信，那个恶鬼会直接撕了他。  
“你有这份心，我就知足了。”苏栩撇开脑中翻涌的情绪，静下心，看着澹台素的眼睛，道，“藤兄英年早逝，留下你们孤儿寡母，我自少年时便承他诸多恩情，自然要对你们多加照看，你不必介怀什么。郡守府终究是你的家……我也不求你立刻长大，去承担什么责任，只盼望着你以后的日子自在快乐，像你父亲希望的那样。如今的这些事情，有我。”  
“父亲曾对您说起过我吗？”  
苏栩眨了一下眼睛:“当然，他……他初为人父，惊喜之余，也十分忐忑，对你有过诸多设想与希冀。”  
“他一定希望我能成长为一个光风霁月的好人吧。”澹台素笑着挑了挑眉，然后一手撑住下巴，半歪着头，露出一双水灵灵的眼睛，“叔父觉得我可以吗？”  
苏栩看着他这突如其来的少年气的小动作，心里忽的一冷，面上却不动声色，依旧温和地道:“这话问得怪，有何不可?”他犹豫了一下，伸手摸了摸澹台素的头，“阿素，过去的事你忘不了，这很是自然的，没有人忘得了……但是过去的一切都结束了，好的，坏的，都结束了……外人如何评说那是他们的事，重要的是你自己不要困于那些人言之中，你明白吗?”  
苏栩没有注意到，澹台素被摸头那一瞬间睫毛的颤动。  
他说完，等着看澹台素的反应，却见他目光向下，面色淡淡，似在思索什么，又似在神游物外。  
“我明白的。”过了片刻，澹台素乖巧地点了点头，眼神中透着一点亲昵与孺慕。  
和煦地温声叮嘱了几句后，苏栩又吃了几块条花干，便让澹台素将剩下的放到厨房去。  
澹台素一一应下，将东西收拾了，转身离开书房。  
“我会努力成为那样的人的。”出门前，澹台素突然转身，笑了一下，”侄儿告退，叔父早些安歇。  
门被轻轻合上。  
苏栩缓缓舒了一口气。  
自澹台素踏进这个房间起，苏栩的精神就一直保持着紧张的状态，此时一旦放松下来，竟觉得比舞一天长袖还累。

澹台素没有立刻回自己的房间里。  
他将食盒放在厨房里，然后回到自己暂居的小院，翻身上了屋顶。  
沐浴在星光之下，澹台素将双手撑在身后，肌肉用力，舒服地伸了一个懒腰，慵慵懒懒的，深黑的瞳孔闪过一丝金色。  
他微微牵了一下唇角。

end

骆施将五人带到前厅，正欲往后院走，突然停住了脚步，僵了一下，然后略显不自然地回身作揖:“烦请诸位在此等候，我先去通禀一下澹台大人。”  
众人见此礼数，皆依葫芦画瓢地回了一礼。待到骆施离开，纷纷心下纳罕:到底做了郡守的人就是跟以往不一样了，想要见一面还需有人通传，放在从前，他们之间哪需要这许多虚礼。

其实，新建的郡守府哪里有那么多虚礼。算上仆妇小厮，这偌大的府邸里拢共不到十人。讲究这些是为了什么?不还是为了他郡守表弟那点可怜的清誉。  
骆施感觉一个头有两个大。  
万一那两个没羞没躁的白日宣淫，给人撞见了可怎么好?  
澹台素初坐上郡守之位，那些个风言风语还甚嚣尘上，多的是人等着看他笑话。这几年虽有他的那一位镇着局面，但若这两人有些事不知收敛，宣扬出去，恐怕又要再起多余的波澜。  
他操着多余的心，步子也越走越急，沿着青色的鹅卵石子路，不到半柱香的功夫就来到了郡守府北面的小院。  
此时正是春末夏初，草木深翠，阳光明媚，苏栩不喜闷在居室内，澹台素便将处理事务的地点挪到了院子里。  
于是，骆施就看到了眼前这幅场景。  
眉目温润的白衣公子伏在石桌上小憩，清俊沉稳的郡守执笔静静地批改文书。恰巧一阵风吹过，合欢树上粉色羽绒般的小花漫天落下，悠悠随风飘转，笼罩了树下的二人。郡守大人放下笔，抬头见落花漫天，伸手接过一朵落下的粉色小绒伞，在指尖把玩了片刻后，悄悄别在了总管的耳后。  
骆施一时间看得愣了，站在在门口，张了张嘴，却没有说话。  
澹台素似早有所感。他继续端详苏栩的睡颜，片刻后才站起身向骆施走来，走到近处才开口问道：“有什么事吗，表兄?”  
骆施也跟着压低声音：“守道军的人来拜访，看样子来的应该是你的旧时战友。我让他们在前厅等着了。”  
澹台素稍微一想，就明白了骆施的顾虑，无奈地笑了一下：“知道了。”

end


End file.
